Love can be found in the most strangest of places
by anais jousserand
Summary: Hey This is a fic I have had in my hard drive for a while.It is a mozyJas fic. Aladdin has dissapeared and Jasmine goes to the 'land of the black sands to get him back. and there she finds something she did not expect to find.Please R
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey. This story has been in my hard drive for a while, the first few chapters a t least. I love the concept of moze/Jas fics and after all the reviews you gave others I thought, why not put on the first few chapters and see if I get good reviews So this my fanfic  
  
Love can be found in the strangest places  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'What do you mean he's gone?' Jasmine stared at her father and Razul in shock. They had just told her that, her, love Aladdin had gone and was no where to be found. 'Princess we have searched everywhere; the street ra euch I mean Aladdin is gone. Jasmine ran out of the room in tears  
  
Jasmine started pacing her bed chamber, she knew where Aladdin had gone and she would find him. Quickly she searched in her closet for her 'street mouse' outfit and put in on. She would find Aladdin, at the place where she knew he would be 'The land of the black sands'  
  
It was late in the afternoon as Jasmine neared the 'land of the back sands'. She had taken nothing with her, and told no one where she was going. She had thought it best not bring any of the gang with her, although she knew that Genie would of come with her if he knew. But it was too dangerous. Her mission was to save Aladdin, not to give Mozenrath another magical being! .Jasmine peered out. She saw a rider coming towards her. Jasmine's heart leaped. 'it might be Aladdin', she whispered to herself' As the rider drew closer though Jasmine's heart sank, it was mozenrath. She halted her horse and waited for him to come up to her.  
  
Mozenrath had seen Jasmine coming and wondered what she was doing, traveling to his domain without any of her friends, and especially without Aladdin 'Maybe she has finally seen how gorgeous I am and has come to pay me a personal visitor' he said laughing.Exercs swam up to Mozenrath 'What Master does' I think I might just go out and meet our little princess and see what exactly she is doing coming to my domain'. As Mozenrath neared Jasmine he was startled by her beauty. Her palace clothes gone she looked normal. Her black hair was loose and whipped around her like a silky black curtain and her clothes gave her a more majestic appearance than if she had been wearing palace finery. "Dam it, why am I thinking these things. You are here to learn about the why she is here, and I must not be distracted,'  
  
Jasmine watched Mozenrath ride towards her with apprehension. Then she was hit with something, Mozenrath was wearing his normal outfit but outside the darkness of the Citadel the colors looked less harsh and more natural. His dark black hair looked like the night and she found him taller and more athletic than she had remembered him. 'Why am I thinking these things, I'm here to get Aladdin and I must not be distracted' she said under her breath Never the less she smiled thin smile as he came up beside her  
  
'Well, well Princess I never expected to see you here, and I am even more surprised not to see your street rat by your side, what's the matter, has he died and you're here to seek my condolences.' 'Save it Mozy, You have taken Aladdin and I want to know why' 'well why don't we go and talk where it will be more comfortable' And with that he threw his cape over them and they were gone.  
  
A/N I'm sorry this chapter is a bit boring, but its gets much better believe me in chapter 2. I'm waiting for a lot of reviews before I post the next chapter so R&R please 


	2. chapter 2

A/N Well Thanx for the review. I have only got 1 so far but I will keep on going with this any way well,here is chapter2  
  
Love can be found in the strangest of places Chapter 2  
  
'They appered in The entrance hall of the citadel and Jasmine glared at Mozenrath 'Spill it mozy , why have you taken Aladdin' 'I assure you princess, this is the first I have heard of the street rats dissapearance' 'stop lying mozy, I know you have aladdin' 'don't, call me mozy and I have no Idea where your prescious street rat is' Jasmine stared at him in shock, she had come all the way here expecting to find Aladdin only to hear that he was gone' 'Well I gess I shall be going' Jasmine said trying to keep her voice from shaking.'If Aladdin was not here , then where could he be' she thought anxiously. Mozenrath seemed to be in his own world but he came out of it when he heard his last statement 'what do you mean leaving? I'm afraid I can't let you do that' 'Why the hell not' 'because ,you see Princess, the daughter of the ruler of a kingdom I have been trying to comquer for ages walking into my kingdom, without any bodygards, or sidekicks is just to good of an opportunity for me to miss' he said his eyes glaring Jasmine cursed to herself , she had been caught and now was trapped. She had no more time to think howeaver as Mumlucks came up around her and started dragging her away. 'take her to one of the spare rooms'Mozenrath commanded 'Why one of the spare rooms , and not the dungeon?' asked Jasmine 'Because I am sure to find more use to you in a spareroom than in a dungeon'Mozenrath said walking out Jasmine's heart sank as sje tjought of what more use Mozenrath could have for her, in a bedroom ,rather than in a dungeon.  
  
A/N Well that is the second chapter, I hope that was not to boring, Things will be definitely heating up in the third chapter. Please review.I will post up the third chapter when I have more reviews. 


	3. The confrentation

A/N Sorry I Have not updated, school has started and I have been busy with this and that Thankyou for all the great reviews, keep them up  
  
Love can be found in the strangest of places  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jasmine looked around at the room the Mamluks had dragged her into before locking the door behind them. It was very luxurious, more than Jasmine had ever though a room in Mozenrath's citadel could be. There was a big canopy bed the covers decorated in the blue and gold pattern of the' land of the black sands' Jasmine lay on the bed and thought of Aladdin

'If he is not here where can he be?' She asked out loud.

Suddenly she gasped. She could have sworn she had just heard a sound. She stood up and peered into the shadows. She gasped as Mozenrath walked out of them.

'Why have you had your mumluks bring me here?' she said as Mozenrath stoped in front of her 'It is not for you to ask questions Princess, It is enough that you dared enter my lands without permission, now you will pay the consequences'Mozenrath said

'Mozenrath, be quiet I came here only to find Aladdin and nothing else so you either tell me where he is or I will...............

'Or you will what Princess it seems to me that you are alone 'Mozenrath snickered

He started to advance towards her and Jasmine steeped back. Suddenly she banged into the wall and realized that she was at a dead end. She watched him advance closer and closer as she looked for a way to escape. Suddenly Mozenrath grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Jasmine froze for a moment not knowing what to do.She pushed Mozenrath off her and slapped him over the face. Mozenrath looked shocked and Jasmine saw the anger in his face. But just he was about to take action she yelled at him

'How dare you, I know that we are in your kingdom, but that does not give you the right to treat me like this'

'Princess I am the master of this kingdom, you will either give yourself to me willingly or I will take you by force, I will give you the night to think about it and will come back at this time tomorrow to hear your awnser'Mozenrath yelled as he walked back into the shadows

Jasmine just stood there a look of disbelief on her face

'Oh and Jasmine, I have not yet told you wether your precious street rat is with me or not, so I would chose carefully' Mozenrath whispered into the shadows  
  
A/N Ok that chapter was a bit random, but was it

A-good

B-bad

C-Ok

Please give em comments and reviews they make my day.


	4. New Emotions

A/N Sorry about not updating sooner. School has taken over my free life and I have no time now to go online long enough to post a chapter. Thank You Lilac 2 for your review. I think your fanfic is great and I am flattered that you like mine.Thanx to all my other reviewers. I will try and add more detail and other things well here goes. Note I am a big fan of AL and Jas relationship I just feel like being different. So if you are going to criticize me, please criticize my punctuation, or spelling, lack of detail, not who I pair people up with.

Love Can Be found in the strangest of places

It was nighttime in the; Land Of The Black Sands as Jasmine peered out of her window. She could see nothing. The black sand blended in with the night sky making a curtain over the desert. Jasmine shivered as she looked around her. It seemed like an eternity since she had seen anything but this room. Jasmine walked over and sat on to the bed. A feeling of dread overwhelmed her as she thought of the peril she had gotten herself into. She had been stupid to come here even if it was for Aladdin and in the end did she really know if he was here? She started pacing the room. She had spent hours frantically looking for a way to escape but to no avail. Suddenly she heard a low chuckle and turned to face Mozenrath.

'So Princess, given any thought to my proposal'

Jasmine looked him square in the eye; no matter what her situation she would not show fear. She would be strong.

'I have'

'And'

'First, let me get one thing straight, I am only doing this for Aladdin, not for you for Aladdin. Second, when I find where you have put him you will pay dearly.'

'I take that as a yes then"

Saying that he walked towards her taking of his cloak as he did. Jasmine backed away until she could go no further. Mozenrath put his hands on Jasmine's shoulders and she shivered at his touch. He gently parted her hair away from her face and leaned in and kissed her. Jasmine gasped as she felt his lips on hers and before she knew what she was doing she responded kissing him back with a thirst she had never felt before. Jasmine's mind reeled. Here was Mozenrath, Agrabah's greatest enemy kissing her, like he owned her and she was doing nothing, rather she was enjoying it. His lips on hers had awakened a feeling that she had never felt with Aladdin a feeling of pleasure that she knew she could not ignore, suddenly however a picture came into her head. A picture of Aladdin. And her heart hurt at what he would say if he was here, she suddenly broke away and ran over to the other side of the room. Mozenrath looked around, surprised to see were she had gone

'We had a bargain princess, you must honor that'

Jasmine looked at him, seeing him there and did not say anything. Mozenrath walked over to her again

'However hard you try to deny that, you enjoyed it, and I know you did Jasmine'

'It is wrong; I am in love with Aladdin, not with you'

'I don't care, we have an agreement, remember you still do not know of I am indeed holding Aladdin or not so what you decide now could save his life,'

Jasmine took in a deep breath Mozenrath leaned over and kissed her again. Jasmine again responded and the feeling of pleasure that she had hoped was just a mistake came back again. She let her self be enveloped the feelings and curled her fingers in Mozenraths hair giving herself up to the feeling of pleasure that invaded. Abruptly Mozenrath stooped kissing Jasmine and grabbing his cloak disappeared.

Hoped you liked that, sorry if it was short, next will be longer. Please R&R thanx


End file.
